


Dionysia

by LaBelleIzzy



Series: Poindexter the Red and Nurse the Poet [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: This too, is part of the worship of Dionysus...Nursey pulls back with one more firm kiss at the corner of Dex’s mouth. He slings his arm over Dex’s shoulders. Catching Dex in the bend of his elbow he pulls him closer to speak directly in his ear. “More of this. Yes?”





	1. On the threshold of the Temple

A nod. “Poindexter…”  
Tilted head, a blink. “Nurse…”

Nursey extends his hand to Dex, who smiles and takes it in his own. 

“I’m so glad you completed my sculpture,” Nursey breathes, unable to look away from Dex’s shining face and grin that borders on wicked.

Dex squeezes Nursey’s hand gently and says, “I’m extremely glad I completed your sculpture, because finally I can ask if I can do this…” He raises the hand not already holding Nursey’s, holding it out just short of Nursey’s face, like he would touch, if Nursey would let him.

Of course Nursey would let him! He squeezes Dex’s hand back, and leans his face into Dex’s touch, exhaling gustily. He blinks in an exaggerated way, and smiles wide enough that he can feel the calluses on Dex’s palm on his own cheek.

“Yes…” Nursey feels like his heart is full and bursting, like a river in the springtime after the rains. “Yes, you can do this.” He takes his own empty hand and fits it to Dex’s cheek in his turn. His hand looks so warm against the cool tones of Dex’s skin. He finds the contrast beautiful. Near breathtaking.

Turning Dex’s head just slightly to the side (how strange not to have to lean down to kiss someone!) Nursey leans in, licking his own lips lightly, and stops, just a breath away from Dex’s mouth.

“Yes, please do this...”  
“Yes, please!” 

Nursey couldn’t quite tell which of them had said which, but they were finally, finally breathing each other’s breath, finally kissing, finally touching in that way he’d been aching for, for months. Since almost the day they’d met, and his artistic sense saw that vibrant patch of color in the sunbeam, a work of art himself in his studio, surrounded by his own too beautiful artwork.

~oOo~

That was two full moons ago, their first kiss.

They’re both smiling widely as they stand outside the venue for the winter Dionysia.

Their bodies are comfortable together now, touching still exciting but... This festival is a completely different level, and an acknowledgement of the relationship. A public acknowledgement of the relationship. 

Exchanging brief kisses and explorations, they stand just offset from the temple entrance, pulling back every few moments to grin at each other.

Dex’s shoulders are firm underneath his warm chlamys, and Nursey explores them, stroking gently and enjoying the feel of good soft wool and hard muscle beneath his palms. Their mouths find each other, meeting and parting, soft and hungry, trading kisses and smiles in equal measure. He has no complaints about the exchange rate here.

Nursey’s hands roam from Dex’s neck, down his shoulders to his arms, and back up to his shoulders again, and Dex is kissing and kissing and kissing him. It feels like spinning on a child’s swing. It feels like standing too close to the fire. It feels like food and drink, feasting and getting drunk, and they haven’t even entered the ritual space yet. 

They gather each other up, arms binding chest to chest beneath winter cloaks, their breathing coming back to normal. Nursey rubs their cheeks together slowly as he breathes into that flaming red hair. Dex always has that faint scent trace of marble and clay dust lingering, along with woodsmoke and sawdust.

It’s shockingly intimate: so satisfying. Joy stabs through him that he can do this now. 

This too, is part of the worship of Dionysos. 

Nursey pulls back with one more firm kiss at the corner of Dex’s mouth. He slings his arm over Dex’s shoulders, because now he can do that! Catching Dex in the bend of his elbow he pulls him closer to speak directly in his ear. “More of this. Yes?”

Dex shudders against him, wrapping the nearer arm around Nursey’s waist and gripping his hip beneath his cloak. When his eyes open again a moment later, Dex grins into Nursey’s eyes and says. “Yes.” And then he licks and bites his own lower lip, looks blatantly at Nursey’s mouth, runs his thumb over Nursey’s lip. 

The tingle that touch leaves behind steals Nursey’s breath nearly as much as that look on Dex’s face does. He hauls Dex in tightly, tucks his face into Dex’s shoulder, wraps his free arm around Dex’s back. He feels Dex wrap him up just as strongly once again. 

They stand together for a few moments, muscles pressed together, sharing warmth and breathing into each other, calming just a bit. Nursey feels jittery in anticipation, but you have to respect the gods, and that means at least a little more self control. One final deep breath and exhale later, he loosens his arms a bit, leaning back and letting Dex’s grinning face be seen again.

The torchbearers come down the steps of Dionysus's Temple, followed by the priests in purple and leopard skins. The fattest priest has a short white beard and bears a tall gilded staff, strung with colorful ribbons and tipped with a golden pine cone: the _thyrsus_. 

Worshippers begin moving to join the procession as a deep slow drum sets the rhythm.

Nursey kisses Dex high on his cheekbone, and with a slow blink and grin, tugs his lover to follow as they move to join the revellers.


	2. Processional, and a Cup of Madness on the Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex's first partnered Dionysia. He knows what to expect, but also? does not.

Dex and Nursey join the gathering of worshippers in the open space before the temple, arm around shoulders and arm around hips. They gently bump into one another, grinning as they learn how to walk in connection. They move slowly at first and then gradually meet the pace of the other Athenians. The celebrants have been gathering outside the temple, in twosomes, threesomes, and moresomes, with some few solitary celebrants. 

Bundled up against the chill of the night and the cutting December wind, the people of Athens all follow the torches and the bright purple robes of the priests. The _thyrsus_ marches, held high overhead, gilded and beribboned. It’s a joyous time, though solemn in its way. No one is laughing, but quiet talk, suggestive smiles, and flirting glances sparkle all through the crowd. 

The _polis_ moves slowly, almost swaying, as some people sing along with the musicians and most begin to move in step with the drums. The cluster of people elongates chaotically, then thins like a clay snake fashioned by a child. Dex smirks at the thought. He and Nursey are warm all along the side where they share their cloaks, but a sudden cold gust off the Aegean makes it clear that this is the start of winter and no mistaking. The torches ahead bend under the blast, smoking. Everyone hunkers together and the procession becomes denser, if no swifter. 

The processional circles the temple once, bringing everyone together and into the temple courtyard. A circuit of the temple allows time for everyone to transition between ordinary life and the appropriate festival mood. This holy occasion of community and pleasure is a festival some look forward to all year. As they file up the steps in pairs and small groups, everyone is in the right frame of mind to enter ritual space and to honor Dionysos. 

Maenads of all ages stand in the doorways, libating celebrants into the space. Each celebrant in turn takes the bowl of rich wine from the wild haired women, offers their respects, and drinks. The scent of the sweet woods burning inside perfumes the air at the doorway, and spills outside in warm wafts.

With a nod and a steady gaze, Dex acknowledges the priestess before taking the bowl, inhaling the rich aroma of mulling spices that keep the drink hot and sweet. This, he knows, is only the first of many drinks. He pulls himself together in the moment, bringing his full attention to accepting the Lesser Madness before entering Dionysos' sanctuary. 

Dex glances at the priestess again after he takes a deep drink of the sweet rich red wine and turns to offer the bowl to Nursey himself. 

Lovers did that. Spouses did that. Dex didn’t even realize that he wanted to do that before he found himself turning into the gesture. Nursey’s mouth hangs open for a moment, his eyes blink rapidly, and even in torchlight Dex can see the apples of his cheeks have turned pinker, flushed with feeling.

And then Nursey grins, showing beautiful even white teeth, holding eye contact with Dex as he brings his hands to cup Dex’s on the ritual bowl. It’s a moment so intense that Dex swears he’s already drunk, on one draft of ritual wine. Nursey holds Dex’s hands in place so they’re both holding the bowl as Nursey closes his eyes and drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music, dancing, wine, sex. And the fluid transition, sometimes, between each of those states. 
> 
> ...that's what you can look forward to in chapter 3. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a warm place in my heart for this story. I love these characters and I adore this historical period. This whole fandom keeps me going on those sad blue tinged days... I've had such remarkably enthusiastic encouragement and support to keep going with this, that I'm breaking it up into chapters, so I can post the part that's ready, and get back to work on the part that needs More.
> 
> All the love to you, dear readers, and thanks for your warmth and loyalty in this fandom.
> 
> I kiss you on your faces,
> 
> Izzy


End file.
